Time Lords and Wizards
by coolhacker1025
Summary: A semicompanion piece to Werewolf, this story explains some of the events. Lily and James Potter meet the TARDIS, The Doctor 4th , and Sarah Jane-Smith
1. Chapter 1

The Time Lord and the Wizard

A Semi-companion piece to Werewolf Chapters 21/22

**31 October 1979**

The Doctor had just returned to Earth in his TARDIS. This amazing piece of equipment allowed him to traverse space and time. He could regenerate from the TARDIS, but had never had the opportunity to do so, instead regenerating elsewhere. After taking a walk, he entered the TARDIS, and took off his long scarf, and decided to go change his clothing into something a little more comfortable. He would then have a Jelly Baby (they are so good!). Obviously, only those who he had shown, or were Time Lords themselves, knew the true nature of the TARDIS, and that was good. All manner of scientists would try to understand that which could not be understood. At least, it couldn't be understood by 20th century Humans.

The Doctor had been hearing rumours about a new evil villain on the Earth. He had looked into it a couple of times but, even with his skills, couldn't manage to find the right piece of evidence. According to the rumours there was a person calling himself, "Lord Voldemort" who was using his followers to kill something called "Muggles." The source of his rumours wasn't completely in the know, so he didn't have the entire story. _Maybe this is something that UNIT can look up, _he thought.

Ever since he had been exiled on this planet that the natives called, "Earth" quite a number of years ago, he had been taken with the species. _I can see if I can actually get closer to this cult calling themselves _"wizards". _I will use the sensors on the TARDIS to look for anomalous activity._ Just then, the Doctor heard something that he had only heard once before. Someone was knocking on the TARDIS door. _Sarah's probably forgotten her key again_. _I should go answer it._

When he got to the door, he didn't see Sarah Jane-Smith, he saw two people dressed in some of the oddest clothing that he had ever seen—including his own clothing, which was quite distinctive. "Hello?" the Doctor asked. "Who's at my door?"

"Hello, sir," the woman said. The woman had fire-red hair, green eyes, and was absolutely magnificent. The man had unkempt hair, glasses, and knobbly knees. "Can we come in?"

"Who _are _you?" asked the Doctor once again.

"I'm James Potter," said the man. "And this is my fiancée, Lily Evans. A madman is after us, and we thought that if we just went to a Muggle police-box that we'd be safe."

He was just about to tell them that the TARDIS was off limits to civilians when something the man said hit him. The man had used the word 'Muggle' perhaps unintentionally. "Come on in. It may not be what you're expecting, though," said the Doctor, trying to tell the TARDIS to look at least somewhat normal.

"Wow!" James Potter said. "This looks so much smaller on the outside! Are you some type of wizard? We have things just like this, except not so...futuristic."

Now the Doctor's interest was really piqued.

\\/

This story will give an explanation to some of the events that happen in Chapter 21/22 of _Werewolf_. The chapters, I think, will be a lot shorter than those of _Werewolf_ , but I figure that I will update more often. This piece isn't going to be extremely long though.


	2. Chapter 2

The Time Lord and the Wizard

Chapter 2

_Are you some type of wizard? We have things just like this, except not so futuristic._

The Doctor's interest was piqued. These people were part of the organisation either with or against this Lord Voldemort. He decided to ask a few questions (after answering James).

"No, I am not a wizard," he stated bluntly. "Although most of my possessions seem like magic to ordinary humans, there are merely very technologically advanced. I am a 748-year old Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey."

"You're an ...what's the Muggle word, 'alien?' As in not from the planet Earth," asked James. "But you look so much like us!"

"According to most of the galaxies, we don't look human, humans look Time Lord. So now I can see if the rumours that I hear are true. I've heard that there is a madman calling himself 'Lord Voldemort,' who is killing something called 'Muggles', correct?"

The human was discomforted by my mentioning of this 'Lord' person. Eventually, the female said, "I guess we aren't breaking the International Statute for Secrecy if you already know this much about our world."

She then explained that the Magical World was highly discriminatory. On the bottom were the creatures, such as elves (who are usually at the top of a world's hierarchy) and werewolves; these were equal to or lower than people without magic ("Muggles" and "Squibs"). The lowest level of witch and wizard were the Muggle-borns, then came the half-bloods and the blood traitors, and on top were the pure-bloods. The Doctor was appalled that such a system existed still in the 20th century! This Lord Voldemort, who apparently _was _or _is _human or of human-origin, grew up in an orphanage in the early 20th century. There, he was teased and picked on, until his hatred of Muggles (and the actions of his father helped) grew so large. He then decided that, in order to survive, he would use his skills to become a Dark Lord. He'd been killing Muggles, Muggle-borns, and anyone who dared oppose him for ten or fifteen years now.

"If my friend, the Brigadier, was here," started the Time Lord. "He'd be delighted. A possible enemy that most likely is _not _immune to bullets! He is immune, right?"

"No one has ever tried before." replied James. He then looked at his watch. "Wow! Look at the time. We shouldn't intrude on your hospitality any longer, Mister..."

"Nonsense. The TARDIS has plenty of room. You know, bigger on the inside than outside! I'm sure that we can find a comfortable room. Jelly Baby? By the way, I am 'The Doctor', although I can also stand being called 'Smith, John Smith'"

Lily and the Doctor both laughed at his statement. James, who hadn't gotten far enough into Muggle culture to learn about things like 'James Bond,' didn't have a clue. His companions explained the reference to him, and he finally got it.

Soon, Lily and James retired to the guest room that The Doctor had set up. This didn't mean, of course, that they went straight to sleep. The couple had more fun in bed that night then they had ever before.

/\\

**A/N: The 'immune to bullets' line is from 'Robot' (Series 12, Tom Baker Series 1)** . The doctor has been on Earth for long enough to either know about James Bond, or to have a companion who does

This is all I am writing about what happened in the bedroom that night—use your imagination


	3. Chapter 3

The Time Lord and the Wizard

Chapter 3

**A couple of weeks later **

Lily and James had just gone to a Muggle-born's house to use the telephone. Before they had left a couple of days after they met The Doctor, he had given them an intergalactic phone-number at which he could be reached, as long as he was in this century. They gave him a call, saying that they had good news, and he invited them over.

"So what is your good news?" asked the doctor. "My friend Sarah Jane-Smith and I just got back from Nerva Station a couple of days ago. It's a 29th century Space Station orbiting Earth. Here she comes, right now."

A woman walked out into the living room area. "Hello," the woman said. "I'm Sarah Jane-Smith, one of the companions of the doctor. Lieutenant Sullivan can't make it tonight, Doctor." Noticing the looks on the faces of the newcomers, she said, "He, along with the Brigadier, are people in an organisation that occasionally works with the Doctor. Sullivan is a frequent Companion as well." This was her way of both introducing herself, and giving the Doctor information.

"So what is your good news?" the Doctor repeated.

"We're going to have a child. Apparently, Lily got pregnant on Halloween. Isn't it great? We'd ask you if you wanted to be a godfather, but honestly, we don't know where you'll be," replied James.

"That is such great news," said Sarah Jane-Smith. "Will this be your first child?"

"Yes. It will be." Lily responded. "As soon as we heard the news from the Healers at St Mungo's, we came up with a couple of names. We think that if the child is a boy, we will name him, 'Harry James Potter', and 'Rose Lily Potter' for a girl."

James could see that while Lily was telling Sarah about the child that the Doctor was trying to work a couple of things out. Suddenly, a strange look came over The Doctor.

"You said he was conceived on the 31st of October?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes," replied James. "Is that relevant?"

"Only if the thirty-first was the one of the days that you stayed in the TARDIS. If you're worried about the moon, in London, it was a 3rd quarter moon on 31 October 1979. The full moon had been ten days earlier."

"I do believe that the 31st was one of the days we visited, why?" asked Lily.

This was hard for the Doctor to do. How could he explain the technological workings to a pair of Humans, let alone 20th century humans? He decided for a simple explanation that any Muggle Third Form student would understand.

"Well, due to the particles in the TARDIS that make it be outside the normal space-time continuum, anyone conceived inside of a TARDIS, especially one cruising around the galaxies, will have the potential to be part Time Lord. However, this is all very theoretical. No _human _has ever been conceived in the TARDIS. Who knows when the traits will show up if they do? Maybe they will show up straightaway, or perhaps they will show after he's died once already. Will he be born with two hearts and redundant systems or with one heart? Nobody knows!"

On 31 July 1980, a baby boy was born to James and Lily Potter. Naturally, since it was eight days since the full moon, Remus was there, along with Sirius and a very mysterious stranger. It was a man dressed in an old cricketer's uniform with a cricket ball in his pockets. He had a cream-coloured frock coat, striped trousers, and plimsoll shoes on. He appeared to know the people in the room, but none of them recognised him. Such was the woes of Time Lords.

Soon, the first medical reports on the child came back. Although the child seemed to have extraordinary powers, he seemed to be completely human. _Maybe he will evolve in a couple of years_, the mysterious stranger thought. _That's what I do._

\\/

A/N: There will be a short sequel called _Time Lords and Witches _starring the Tenth Doctor and Hermione/Katja


End file.
